


berlayar, tenggelam, dan pulang

by sparklyskie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Osaaka, akaashi is so tired, akaosa, miya osamu where the hell are you?, osamu please save your boyfriend, please give akaashi a goddamn break
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie
Summary: an alternate universe where akaashi keiji was an exhausted event committee and miya osamu was nowhere to be found when keiji needed him the most.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	berlayar, tenggelam, dan pulang

pagi ini, saya bangun dengan kepala berat.

"ini diadainnya berapa hari coba...?" bisik saya lirih sambil membuka jendela browser yang kesepuluh.

saya bolak-balik membuka tab, mengklik berbagai tautan, dan bergulir ke bawah jendela browser yang tengah terbuka di depan mata saya. masih pukul sepuluh pagi dan rasanya kepala saya sudah seperti biji jagung dalam microwave; sel-sel otak saya mulai ingin meledak satu per satu.

rapat divisi acara akan diadakan secara online pada pukul dua, dan saya harus membawa konsep kasar mengenai annual event yang harus dimodifikasi habis-habisan gara-gara pandemi sialan ini. acara yang biasanya hanya tinggal copy paste dari google drive kini cuma tinggal referensi. kami harus membangun konsep baru lagi dari awal.

bayangkan. dari awal.

sama saja seperti membuat acara baru!

"different concepts, same goals." ketua acara kami berkata waktu itu.

ngomong doang mah gampang, geram saya dalam hati.

tidak ada segelas kopi yang duduk di sebelah kanan tangan saya, walau saya sendiri adalah penggemar berat kafein. yang ada hanya layar hitam telepon genggam yang tidak kunjung menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk. sesekali layar menyala, hanya untuk menampilkan notifikasi shopee yang menyuruh untuk segera mengklaim voucher gratis ongkir.

saya kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada layar leptop di hadapan saya, berharap barangkali ada ide yang segera datang sehingga saya tidak harus berpikir lebih lama lagi.

****

rapat berlangsung cukup alot.

awalnya kami sekedar membahas konsep, kemudian saling menanggapi dengan menyebut beberapa kemungkinan terburuk. lalu timbul perdebatan perihal teknis yang tidak kunjung menemui titik temu. ada yang ingin acara diadakan online, tapi ada juga yang bersikeras masih harus diadakan offline. belum lagi soal waktu pelaksanaan, timeline yang masih belum jelas dari si ketua acara itu sendiri, dan platform online yang akan digunakan.

dan yang paling kurang ajar, setelah melalui sederet topik melelahkan tersebut, adalah Project Manager Acara yang turut hadir baru mengangkat perihal budget yang harus di-press mati-matian. lalu kami semua sadar bahwa dengan biaya yang minim begitu, semua ide yang telah dibahas sebelumnya menjadi amat tidak feasible. artinya, perbincangan tadi sangatlah sia-sia. kami harus memulai lagi agenda rapat hari ini dari topik yang paling pertama.

dan pada akhirnya, rapat berakhir pukul lima.

dengan kepala yang masih berat, saya mengecek ponsel saya. sebuah notifikasi muncul pada pukul empat.

"eh maaf aku lupa, kamu lagi rapat ya?

semangat yaa! semoga lancar."

saya ingin marah pada diri saya karena merasa kesal dengan pesan masuk tersebut. telat banget lu, saya ingin membalas. namun saya tidak ingin memulai perselisihan.

"iyaa amin, makasih."

selepas itu, benak saya masih terus berpacu. sebagai ketua divisi acara, saya harus sudah memiliki rencana akan bagaimana saya ingin sebuah acara berjalan. paling tidak, saya sudah harus berpikir dua sampai tiga kali lebih maju dari anak-anak divisi saya, dan harus memiliki rencana cadangan paling tidak dua, kalau-kalau yang pertama tidak berhasil.

jadi di sini lah saya, pukul sembilan, dan masih berkutat dengan tetek bengek per-event-an. saya bahkan belum menyentuh makan malam.

sejujurnya saya lelah. mata saya sayu dan otot wajah saya kaku. sudah berhari-hari saya melakukan research dan hasil rapat hari ini juga tidak membantu. kami kerap menemui jalan buntu dan berakhir di wilayah abu-abu. tidak ada kepastian yang bisa dijadikan basis keputusan, sehingga semua berujung on hold. dan lagi, terlalu banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan sampai saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengerucutkannya. di titik ini, saya hanya ingin seseorang datang memeluk saya tanpa saya harus menjelaskan apapun.

selagi saya melihat-lihat referensi, salah seorang teman saya mengirimi saya pesan, mengatakan bahwa nilai satu mata kuliah sudah keluar. tidak lama kemudian saya segera membuka laman fakultas.

...hanya untuk mendapati hati saya yang mencelos.

ada C yang menganga tepat di tengah-tengah nilai saya.

di detik itu juga, saya benar-benar ingin membiarkan dunia saya jatuh. saya ingin mengaku kalah, dan membiarkan diri saya dihempas beban duniawi yang tidak mampu lagi saya tanggung seorang diri.

notifikasi lain muncul.

"gimana td rapatnya?"

saya sangat tergoda untuk melakukan pemaparan lengkap tentang betapa lelah dan pening kepala saya, tapi sayangnya tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukan setidaknya itu.

"lancar aja."

beberapa detik setelahnya, ada dering panggilan masuk.

saya menatap layar ponsel dengan nanar, menimbang-nimbang apakah saya harus menjawab panggilan tersebut. saya masih memendam kesal yang belum juga sirna. ada kebimbangan yang dengan tegas menolak untuk memberikan free pass atas ketidaksadarannya. sedang diri saya yang lain ingin sekali menyerah dan meluapkan keletihan saya kepada dia.

tidak ada gerigi yang berputar dalam kepala saya, hanya dua opsi besar yang terang-terangan mencemooh karena saya mendadak ciut.

akhirnya--

"halo?" suara osamu menyapa.

"hai," balas saya.

"kok lama banget ngangkatnya?"

saya berbohong sedikit. "oh iya maaf, tadi aku di luar."

"ooh. aku ganggu nggak?"

"nggak." 

sungguh, saya sudah mati-matian menjaga suara saya agar osamu tidak mendeteksi selapis rasa kesal yang kental dalam cara bicara saya. sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan amarah yang semakin meluap-luap setiap kali saya mendengar suara dia.

"maaf ya tadi aku lupa."

lagi. dia minta maaf lagi.

aku ini lagi marah sama kamu! batin saya dilema. jangan minta maaf terus!

karena hanya dengan keluarnya permintaan maaf itu, tembok pertahanan yang sudah saya bangun tinggi-tinggi sekonyong-konyong dirobohkan begitu saja, meninggalkan saya dengan reruntuhan emosi yang membuat saya bingung untuk menentukan sikap. belum lagi sejumput perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba mengikuti karena sudah terlanjur marah oleh hal sesepele dan semanusiawi 'lupa'.

"kamu kemana tadi?"

barangkali suara saya terdengar lebih ofensif dari yang saya harapkan, tapi ada bagian diri saya yang diam-diam berharap agar pria di seberang jaringan merasa tersinggung, walaupun hanya sedikit.

dia memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan saya.

"tadi pagi aku nganterin bunda ke supermarket, terus siang sampe sore bantu-bantu masak. oma ada di rumah, jadi bunda pengen masak agak banyakan. habis makan malem ayah ngajak ngobrol sebentar, terus diminta bunda bantuin cuci piring..."

saya diam, tidak tau harus merespon apa. mendengar jawaban osamu, seketika bahu saya loyo. seolah yang menopang tubuh saya selama ini hanyalah seonggok emosi yang menggebu-gebu, yang apabila direnggut dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini, akan menyisakan saya dengan buncahan perasaan yang tidak tau apa.

yang menyisakan saya dengan air mata yang menggenang dan bibir yang bergetar.

"keiji? maaf ya aku bener-bener lupa soalnya hectic bgt hari ini... tadi gimana rapatnya?"

suara osamu yang berselimut rasa bersalah semakin menghangatkan kubangan di kedua mata saya.

"aku capek."

hembus napas bergetar keluar dari mulut saya.

"aku capek banget tapi kamu gak ada."

satu isakan.

"aku nunggu kabar kamu tapi cuma centang satu."

dua isakan.

"rapat aku gabener banget. aku bingung harus mikirin konsep dari nol dengan budget minim. tapi gak ada yang pasti, jadi gak ada yang bisa diputusin saat ini juga. dan aku ngerasa kayak mikir semuanya sendirian... soalnya temen-temen aku cuma bisa ngekritik. terus hari ini nilaiku keluar, dan kayaknya aku gabakal bisa double degree.

aku gatau... aku capek... aku pengen mati aja rasanya."

lantas air mata saya tumpah, ruah bersamaan dengan isakan yang tidak lagi saya tahan-tahan. sesak yang sedari tadi menggumpal membuat saya sulit bernapas, alhasil napas saya jadi pendek-pendek. setiap tarikannya mengingatkan saya kepada hal-hal kecil yang menyusun pening di kepala saya, dan setiap hembusannya membuang serta segala perasaan itu bersamanya.

saya seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai kesal dan amarah saya habis.

dan badai yang semula berkecambuk di hati saya perlahan-lahan mulai surut. saya merasa seperti benang kusut yang baru saja diguyur air laut, dan sedang berdiri di pantai tanpa angin dan debur ombak. langit pelan-pelan mendenyarkan warna-warna cerah, menyingkirkan awan hitam yang baru saja bergerombol di atas sana.

hati saya dibalut hening, dan rasanya tidak menyesakkan sama sekali.

setelah ketenangan saya kembali, saya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"aku gak tau kamu bakal secapek itu."

"gapapa, aku juga gak cerita."

"maaf aku gak bisa di sana."

"maaf aku malah kayak gini."

"no! it's okay. i'm sorry."

senyap kembali menawarkan diri untuk hadir di antara kami, namun saya tidak ingin ambil pusing. diamnya saya tidak meminta dia untuk berbicara, sebab saya sudah puas hanya dengar menumpahkan isi hati saya dan mendengar osamu mengatur napas di seberang sana.

"oma gimana kabarnya?"

"masih ceriwis kayak biasa. bayangin ada dua atsumu di rumah. pusingnya bukan main."

senyum saya terkulum dengan lelah. "aduh, migrain bayanginnya."

"ya kan?" suara osamu menggebu-gebu. "mana oma sama atsumu kompak banget lagi, bunda sampe geleng-geleng kepala."

"hahaha, ya ampun."

"oh iya, ada salam dari bunda. katanya kangen sama kamu."

ada gelak yang pecah di ujung sana. "terus aku timpalin: yaampun bun, kalo gak ada pandemi gini juga aku udah ngibrit ke rumah keiji!"

senyum saya tidak mengendur, namun hati saya teramat hangat. "haha. salam balik ya, aku juga kangen sama bunda."

dan tanpa aba-aba, ada sesuatu yang merayap masuk ke dalam rusuk, menggerogoti jantung saya dengan berbagai sensasi reminisensi.

saya berkata dengan napas berat.

"aku kangen."

"kangen aku atau kangen bunda?"

"dua-duanya."

"lebih kangen siapa?"

"hmm," saya pura-pura berpikir. "bunda."

"idiih kok gitu?"

"habis kamu ngilang mulu??"

"iih tadi kan aku udah minta maaf??"

"yaa tapi aku lebih kangen bunda??"

"yaudah mending aku ngilang aja,"

"yaah jangan gitu dong!"

"emang kenapa?"

"kalo aku mau peluk gimana?"

sejujurnya, saya bergidik sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut saya. namun senyum saya masih pantang undur diri, dan ada secercah perasaan menyenangkan yang memilin-milin perut saya selagi pertanyaan itu mengudara dengan bebas.

ada erangan keras di ujung telepon.

"kei, anjir, kalo mau ngomong gitu kasih aba-aba dulu laaah!"

saya terkekeh, merasa unggul karena bisa membuat hatinya berceceran seperti itu.

(seperti yang selalu dia lakukan kepada saya, tanpa dia sadari.).

(dan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan kepada saya, dengan cara yang saya sukai.).

"aduh aku jadi beneran pengen meluk kamu." ujar saya.

"sok atuh sini."

"mana bisaaa?"

"bisa dong. tapi kamu harus tanda tangan dulu,"

"hah? buat apa?"

saya tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal ini kepada saya.

"buat buku nikah kita nanti."

napas saya tertahan.

"jadi kita gak usah tinggal pisah-pisah lagi deeh. hihihi."

mata saya masih sembab, dan saya kelelahan. namun saya tertawa, dan tawa saya tidak kunjung berhenti. saya ingin terus tertawa dan membingkai kehangatan yang datang bersamaan dengan suaranya agar rasa ini permanen. sehingga kalau saya merasa kesulitan lagi, ada tawa dia yang membantu saya untuk tetap berdiri.

saya benar-benar pria yang beruntung.

"makasih ya, 'sam." ucap saya, tulus.

"hihi sama-samaa."

malam ini, saya tidur sambil memikul kebahagiaan yang berlimpah ruah. saya masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana osamu bisa menyalakan tungku api di tengah-tengah daratan yang habis diterpa badai besar. dan ajaibnya, dia bisa membuat daratan itu tidak lagi mati karena kedinginan.

saya pikir tidak apa-apa jika seluruh dunia ingin membuat saya jatuh berkali-kali.

asalkan ada osamu, saya pasti baik-baik saja.

**Author's Note:**

> haha tbh this fic is very personal. i hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> scream osaaka with me please on twitter: sparklyskie


End file.
